Reflections
by Hour of Twilight
Summary: Princess Celestia summons a clone of Twilight out of the reflecting pool in an attempt to discover a way to differentiate normal ponies from clones. Little does she know, that ordering Twilight to make the clone want to 'please' her will have some unintended consequences... Contains clop: Dominant Twilight and submissive Celestia!


Princess Celestia held the tip of her tongue between her teeth as she stared down at the glowing golden orb between her hooves. The surface of the sphere shimmered and rippled, as though it were a liquid, pulsing with a mysterious, inner light. Celestia was developing a new spell.

"Is it working?" Twilight asked calmly, sitting on her haunches in front of the princess, her head tilted to one side and ears pricked upwards, tail giving a slow swirl back and forth.

Celestia shook her head gently. "Not yet, Twilight. I need more time."

"It's already been hours," Twilight said impatiently, her tail giving a more vigorous flick.

"You're right... perhaps it would be better if I rested and continued my attempts tomorrow," Celestia admitted, frowning down at the orb of golden light. She ingrained the details in her mind, and then dropped her hooves, letting the magic fade. The orb twisted, and then disappeared into a sprinkle of golden dust that was quickly picked up by a gust of wind and dispersed.

Celestia cast her gaze towards Twilight, frowning thoughtfully.

It wasn't the real Twilight. It was a clone. A clone conjured up from the mirror pool.

Celestia hadn't even been sure that anypony remembered the clone pool. It was one of her little secrets. Every now and again, especially when Luna had been imprisoned in the moon, Celestia would conjure up a clone from within the reflecting pool, and take a little vacation.

The clones were an extension of the pony who summoned them: Pinkie Pie, who summoned hers for fun only and nothing else, had imbued in the clone Pinkie Pie's a sense of needing fun. A more reserved being, like Celestia, could create a functional clone that would be able to raise and lower the sun and moon for a few days while she recovered. It was one of the only things that had kept Celestia going for that millenia.

When Celestia had received the note from Pinkie Pie, she had been worried. Even she herself had no way to divine which was which. of course, she was not summoned from the pool, and thus, she was the real Celestia. But any other pony, there was no surefire way to know which was which.

So, Celestia had Twilight Sparkle unplug the hole leading to the reflecting pool, and she had made her student create a copy of herself for study. The real Twilight Sparkle was back in Ponyville. This was just a copy.

Celestia had quite carefully ordered Twilight to concentrate only on pleasing her Princess while summoning up the clone. That way, the clone would be obedient and unlikely to do something crazy.

They needed a way to divine one clone from the other, even if it was just a safeguard. Celestia was unwilling to destroy the pool, but keeping any pony from ever stumbling across it would be impossible.

"You're not... sending me back to the well, are you?" the clone Twilight asked worriedly.

Celestia pondered on that for a long moment, rubbing a hoof against her chin. "Do you promise not to get into any trouble?"

The clone shook her head vigorously.

"Very well then, you may use my guest quarters. It will save some back-and-forth," Celestia said with a warm smile and a nod.

The clone Twilight grinned and bounced in place. "I'll make you proud, Princess!"

Celestia smiled at the clone Twilight. When Pinkie Pie had summoned forth her own clones, she had forgotten a verse in the spell. It was designed as a nursery rhyme, from a time before even Celestia herself lived.

Into her own reflection she stared

Yearning for one whose reflection she shared

And solemnly sweared not to be scared

At the prospect of being doubly mared

Because the one with which she was paired

Was the one whose memories she shared!

Celestia recited the rhyme in her head, reminding herself of its words. Even if the words were changed in subtle ways, the spell still worked, and it was one of the very few ancient magical objects that could be operated without unicorn or alicorn magic, as Pinkie Pie had proved.

Celestia moved towards the balcony, a touch of her magic opening the double doors so she could stand on the balcony. With a tendril of her distinctive magic, Celestia lowered the sun, bringing night to Equestria, while her sister raised the moon.

Celestia pulled the golden pillow against her chest with a soft sigh, resting her chin down upon it and arranging herself into a comfortable position, flexing her wings before folding them tight to her side.

A soft touch of her magic opened the window, allowing a cool breeze to waft in through it. With another light touch of magic, Celestia summoned up a small net-like ice sheet that would magically never melt, and then moistened it slightly. Instantly, the temperature of the breeze coming through the window plummeted.

Sighing happily, the princess stretched herself out on the bed, hugging the pillow tighter to her chest with a soft, emotionless sigh.

The door to her quarters opened with a soft creak, and the sound of magic reached Celestia's ears. Blinking in confusion, Celestia lifted her head from the pillow, ears perking.

Twilight smiled, stepping over towards the bed. She was wearing purple socks on all four of her hooves, and was carrying two mugs of hot chocolate, steam wafting from the rims of the white porcelain.

Celestia gave a bewildered blink. "Twilight? What are you doing?"

"Hot chocolate!" Twilight chimed with a smile and a tilt of her head, one of the cups slipping off the tray to levitate in front of the princess.

Mildly confused, Celestia reached out a hoof, taking the cup from the air and rotating it slowly to swirl the brown liquid within. She looked her student up and down as she did so, raising a quizzical brow.

Twilight blinked once, peering down at herself, and then back up at the princess. "Am I not supposed to wear these?" the unicorn asked, wiggling a covered hoof for emphasis.

Celestia pondered on that, and then shook her head, sipping at the hot chocolate delicately. "It is fine. But it seems... out of character."

"But Twilight loves socks! I love socks!" Twilight retorted, pursing her lips and rubbing one hoof against the side of her leg innocently. "They're warm, and soft, and smooth. What's not to like? Maybe Twilight keeps it's a secret... but I don't feel any need to."

"I have never been able to wear socks," Celestia admitted with a wry smile, placing her cup down in front of her delicately, a hoof against it to ensure it didn't spill. "I always feel... more naked with them on, than when I am actually without clothing."

The clone Twilight blinked at that. "Why is that?"

"Because they are clothes, but they cover barely anything," Celestia said with a warm smile.

Twilight blinked at that, peering back at herself and then spinning in a slow circle thoughtfully. Celestia watched her with a raised brow, her eyes widening and then narrowing slightly at the particular way the clone was moving. Spinning on her hooves like that as though to try and get a look at herself left her tail trailing to the side, leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination.

Clone Twilight did a full revolution, and then hummed thoughtfully, shaking her head. "I don't see what you mean! They cover plenty," she said with a sage nod, before perking her ears at the princess. "Princess Celestia, are you okay? Your cheeks are all rosy."

"O-oh, it's just a little warm in here is all," Celestia lied terribly, looking away.

Clone Twilight looked from the princess, to the intricate ice net in front of the window, and then back to the princess with a raised brow.

"I'm not sure what you mean, Princess," Twilight simpered, shaking her head and stepped closer to the bed. "It's rather cold in here. Good snuggle weather, actually," she added, in a nonchalant tone.

Celestia's cheeks warmed further, and she gave an automatic nod. "Indeed."

The clone Twilight hummed thoughtfully and pulled herself up onto the bed. She accidentally nudged the princess on the way past, and stumbled. The cup in her telekinetic grasp slipped and a small amount of hot chocolate spilled into the air.

Twilight gasped, and her horn pulsed with magic. The liquid shimmered, and then splashed across Celestia's white haunch, splattering across her pristine fur, ice-cold.

Celestia gasped in counterpoint to Twilight immediately shifting and squirming away from the cold sensation, her nose wrinkling.

Clone Twilight immediately moved after Celestia, hooves tugging at her stomach. "Sorry Princess Celestia! Please don't send me back to the well, I'll fix it!"

The princess gave a sound of annoyance, looking at the brown stain in her beautiful white fur, opening her mouth to tell Twilight that it would be quite okay and that she could fix it with a simple spell.

But then Twilight leaned over and began to sensuously lap her haunch clean.

Celestia stared with wide eyes, head twisted to watch what was, for all intents and purposes, her faithful student, slowly dragging her tongue through the fur of her haunch, just forward of her cutie mark, cleaning up the chocolate stain there.

"Tasty!" Twilight said with a cheery grin, mouthing at the stained fur and suckling some between her soft lips, suckling against her mouthful carefully, drawing the chocolate from Celestia's hide with low, happy murrs.

Celestia watched this with wide eyes, her breathing intensifying, warmth making itself known in her cheeks. She started to feel stuffy and warm, even in the cold breeze wafting through the window. "W-what are you doing Twilight?"

"Fixing it!" Twilight said with a happy grin up at her teacher, swirling her tongue delicately across the flesh and then taking another mouthful of it, dragging her blunt teeth over it almost teasingly, hooves rubbing soothingly at the princess's haunches. The unicorn paused, raising a brow. "Shouldn't I be?"

Celestia would have answered 'yes' under other circumstances, but staring down at her student like that, she just shook her head slowly, eyes still wide. "N-no... it's quite fine."

Twilight grinned, swirling her tongue in a rapid, happy pattern across her teacher's haunch, tracing across the discoloured fur with a low rumble, quite deliberately keeping her motions slow and enticing.

After only a minute of that, Celestia was squirming in place, panting softly, white cheeks burning crimson with warmth. "I-I think I'm clean now!"

Twilight grinned, slipping back and accidentally knocking her hot chocolate to the floor.

"Ack, I'm so clumsy!" Twilight complained, huffing and dropping off the bed with a soft whine of annoyance, quite deliberately leaning over to scoop up the shattered porcelain with a forehoof, leaving her hindlegs straight and her tail tilted just to the side.

Celestia could only stare, her mouth going dry as she watched her faithful student bending over like that in front of her, her eyes glued to the image, burning it into her memory. The soft purple socks Twilight was wearing formed a smooth line up her legs to the mid-point of her thighs, the muscles in them smooth and taught with how she was standing. With her tail tilted to one side, that delicious plump pony pussy was plainly visible, with the soft-looking outer lips and the faintest hint of pink between them.

The princess swallowed hard, staring for several long moments before wrenching her gaze away and staring to the side, quite deliberately closing her legs.

Twilight hummed innocently, and then blinked. "Oh, right, I have magic!" she declared as though it had just occurred to her, magically sweeping up the bits of porcelain and then making them vanish into thin air.

Celestia gave a wry smile at that, shaking her head. "I don't remember Twilight being so complacent."

The Twilclone grinned at that, and then shook her head. "But I'm not Twilight. I'm Twilight two-point-oh, new and improved!" The clone struck a pose, grinning and waving a socked hoof at the princess.

Celestia chuckled at that, shaking her and smiling at her faithful student.

Twilight looked the princess up and down, seeming to ponder for a moment, before she clambered up besides the princess and wrapped a hoof around her tone turned heated and seductive as she asked, "You want me, don't you, Princess Celestia?"

Celestia spluttered at that, her eyes going wide and one of her hindlegs kicking reflexively. "I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

The clone Twilight tutted at that, trailing a hoof down Celestia's cheek gently, smiling warmly. "I saw how you were staring, Princess. I'm here to please you, and I know what you want."

"I think you are mistaken," Celestia stated coldly.

Twilight shook her head with an innocent little giggle, sitting up a little bit and then splaying her hindlegs, her forehooves gripping Celestia's muzzle and tugging it against her stomach, just above her sex. "Be a good Princess and make me cum, Celestia, and I'll return the favour," the clone, her eyes narrowing slowly, a distinctly sly expression crossing her muzzle.

Celestia flushed hard at that, her ears splaying back as she stammered nervously, trying to come up with an excuse. "B-but I—"

"—hush," Twilight said, covering the princess's nose with a hoof, grinning slyly. "No more talking, Celestia. You have your task, now do it."

The princess stared up at her student for a long moment, swallowing audibly and working her jaw to try and get some of the dryness out of her throat, her ears still pinning back. Meekly, she leaned in and rubbed her nose gently against the unicorn's stomach, letting her soft lips brush across the fur.

Clone Twilight giggled at that, giving a soft little hum and splaying her socked feet even further, hooves reaching down to stroke and rub soothingly at the princess's neck and cheeks, urging her nose to press down further.

Flushing hard, Celestia allowed Twilight's urging to push her nose down until it bumped against the unicorn's sex, the scent of her at that range inescapable, making the alicorn whimper faintly and shudder, already grinding her thighs together slowly.

"Lick," Twilight commanded, her eyes narrowed lustfully, giving the princess a little bop on the nose with her hoof.

Celestia nodded submissively up at her student, and then pressed in again, letting her nose and lips brush against the unicorn's purple-furred cunt, feeling how soft and pliable the flesh was. Her cheeks flushed hard, and she took a shaky, nervous breath, before parting her lips and washing her tongue up against the clone Twilight's sex in a firm, long lick.

Clone Twilight gave a low groan of delight, gripping the princess's head a little bit harder with her forehooves, one of her hindlegs giving a faint twitch as she gasped and giggled. "Yesss... see? Not so hard, is it?"

Celestia shook her head the small amount she could, and then pressed another firm lick across her student's purple-furred entrance, letting her tongue press in with a little bit more force this time, spreading the pliable lips apart so that the velvety slick tongue could brush against the silky-smooth inner flesh.

A low groan left the clone, and her own cheeks flushed as she rolled her hips in a circular motion, one hoof twining in Celestia's mane, while the other found her horn, the unicorn beginning to slowly grind her hips towards the alicorn's work.

Twilight gave a breathless giggle as she watched Celestia curl in on herself slightly. From her angle, she couldn't see it, but she knew the princess had pushed one of her forehooves down between her hindlegs. The other hoof, covered by the gold shoe, lifted to press against the clone's inner thighs, to spread open that soft sex so that the princess's tongue could dig in against the heated inner flesh.

Celestia shuddered at the taste flooding her senses, her ears pinned back and her hoof grinding quite firmly between her thighs. Her cheeks burned with warmth, and the same rosy hue was faintly visible around the inflamed lips of her own cunt, a dribble of moisture already having made itself apparent, making her hoof shiny and slick.

Twilight tutted again, grinding herself against Celestia's muzzle. "Hmph. You'll never make me cum like that. Quit acting like a princess and tongue me!"

Flushing even further, Celestia drew back, looking away and licking her lips of some of the accumulated saliva there, mixed with a small amount of Twilight's liquids, before she gazed up at her student.

Twilight stared back, her eyes narrowing slowly. "Well?"

Celestia nodded gently, and then lifted her hoof to press against Twilight's chest, pushing her down onto the bed with a firm pressure as she pressed her muzzle in between the unicorn's thighs and dug her tongue in against that delicious pony cunt, swirling the soft muscle against the equally soft folds. Panting softly, Celestia's hoof slid down to the bottom of Twilight's stomach, just above her now-slick sex, pressing down to spread the pink flesh before her eyes. The princess swallowed hard, staring at this delightful sight for several long moments, before she closed her eyes and pressed in again, beginning to assault the unicorn's flesh with firm, rapid laps of her powerful tongue, her lips closing over the unicorn's sex.

Twilight whimpered at that, arching her back and crying out in delight, her hooves gripping Celestia's mane and horn as she tugged the princess against her aching sex eagerly, covered thighs squeezing around the princess's neck and cheeks, the soft cotton rubbing against her fur delightfully.

There was no relent from the princess, her powerful tongue digging in against the exposed spread flesh with firm, eager laps, trailing from the base of the heated cunt, right up to the tip, to flick off the unicorn's clit with a motion that was quickly becoming automatic.

The clone whimpered helplessly, stuffing a hoof in her muzzle to stifle her scream as she ground forcefully against Celestia's muzzle, her thighs quivering and inner muscles clenching at a non-existent object as orgasm wracked her form.

Celestia panted against the unicorn's sex, tongue swirling against it firmly as a splash of liquids dribbled from it, the spicy taste assaulting her senses, while her nose was flooded with the scent of her student's lust. Liquids were visible on her muzzle around her mouth and chin, shiny and slick as she drew back slowly, her cheeks burning as she refused to meet the unicorn's gaze.

Twilight gave a low groan of delight, panting and remaining on her back for several long moment, before she rolled carefully onto her stomach and then grinned up at the princess, her tail giving an errant flick back and forth. "Enjoyed that, didn't you?"

Celestia flushed further and looked away. It was several long moments before she answered with a quiet '...yes'.

The clone Twilight giggled at that, slipping down off the bed and stretching slowly, humming at the princess and rubbing her chin with a hoof. "I seem to remember I said I'd give you something..."

Celestia's ears perked up, and she whimpered faintly, her hindlegs rubbing together again, trying not to appear too eager. "Y-you did?"

Twilight gave a slow, sly grin, nodding once. "Climb down off the bed, Celestia. I want you to put your chest on the bed, your rump in the air, hindlegs on the floor. And keep your tail out of the way. Show me how much you need me."

A soft whine left the princess, but she did as she was told, sliding off the bed and then turning around, tentatively placing her forehooves, and then her chest upon it, hugging her pillow close to her chest for support as she straightened her hindlegs and lifted her rump, letting her tail trail to the side, revealing her inflamed, eager cunt to her student.

A low, appreciative hum left the unicorn, and she slipped over closer to the princess, lifting a hoof to slowly rub and knead at her haunches, grinning and peeking between them almost innocently.

Celestia's sex was inflamed, puffy and needy, a slick dribble of her inner liquids drooling from between the soft white lips. Twilight hummed thoughtfully, leaning in and swirling her tongue slowly against Celestia's lower stomach, cleaning up some of the dribbled liquids.

"T-Twilight..." Celestia whimpered, as though she were going to say something, before she cut herself off, burying her nose in the pillow.

"Is something wrong, Princess?" Twilight asked with an innocent smile, rubbing her nose pointedly against Celestia's clit, a hoof lifted to slowly knead and rub at the base of the princess's tail.

"T-Twilight... D-don't tease..." Celestia whined, breathing the words shakily, barely above a whisper.

Twilight giggled, and then nodded. "I suppose... you have been a good girl," she murmured thoughtfully, before she swirled her tongue upwards and attacked Celestia's sex with it.

Celestia clenched up everywhere. Her hooves tightened on her pillow, her teeth clenched, her eyes clenched closed. Her hindlegs tightened and straightened, the smooth muscles becoming more visible as they went taught, her sex clenching at the smooth, comparatively small tongue working over it.

"Ohhhhrrr... somepony's worked up," Twilight accused, licking her lips innocently and then leaning in to press another firm lick against the princess's spasming pussy, her tongue pressing in past the soft white outer lips to deliver the heated lick against the smooth inner flick.

The princess fairly screamed into her pillow, biting down on it with a whimper of delight as her rump lifted even further into the air, her weight dancing from one hoof to the other as reflexive spasms clenched at the invading tongue.

Giggling, Twilight licked again, and again, and again, delighting in the way the princess's silken depths clenched at her tongue over and over again, eagerly trying to capture the teasing muscle and hold it fast.

Purring, Twilight trailed her tongue down to swirl gently over Celestia's clit. "I suggest you bite down on something, Princess," Twilight said in an undeniably naughty tone.

Celestia's eyes widened, and her heart beat faster, her wings flaring and stiffening as she shuddered and bit down on her pillow again, flushing hard.

Twilight grinned, her eyes narrowing before she closed her lips over Celestia's clit and assaulted her suddenly.

The clone's lips closed over her clit, capturing it with a gentle suckling so it wouldn't become dislodged. The suckling was enough to make Celestia's leg weaken and quiver, but then Twilight began to twirl and flick her tongue against it even as she suckled, overstimulating the alicorn instantly.

Celestia did scream into her pillow this time, her entire form arching, wings flapping twice in reflexive spasms as a splash of her liquids spilled over her student's muzzle, slicking her fur down. Twilight had the perfect view of Celestia's grasping cunt clenching down around itself in a reflexive squeezing motions, slick liquids drooling from it and making a mess of both the princess's thighs and the unicorn's mouth.

Grinning, Twilight drew back with a deliberate harsh suckle, pulling off of Celestia's clit with a pop! of suction, making the alicorn jerk and cry out again, an aftershock orgasm coursing through her form.

After several long, blissful moments, Celestia collasped, weak-kneed and shaky, half-on, half-off the bed, her mane tangled and her upper half sprawled over the bed in a very unlady-like pose.

Twilight giggled, swirling her tongue once against Celestia's drooling cunny, delighting in the whimper and soft moan it produced from the princess, before she crawled up Celestia's form to kiss her heatedly.

Celestia panted faintly, her cheeks flushing again as she tasted herself on Twilight's tongue. After a few moments hesitation, the princess gently parted her lips and kissed the unicorn in return, a shaky hoof trying to sort her mane back into some semblence of order.

"Time for me to sleep, Princess," Twilight said with a sly grin. "After all, we have lots of work to accomplish tomorrow."

Celestia nodded gently, licking her lips nervously a moment, and then wrapping a hoof around the unicorn, pulling her again her side, a wing extending to lay over her.

"Sleep here with me for tonight," the princess said with a gentle nod, kissing the unicorn's cheek.


End file.
